Le point de non retour
by mugu
Summary: Naruto se réveille dans un monde qu'il ne connait pas, ou plutôt, qu'il pensait connaître mais qui n'est plus ce qu'il était, ou ce qui lui a paru être. Il ne comprend pas également tout les changements qui s'occultent et qui se sont occultés autour de lui. Qu'a-t-il donc fait pendant tout ce temps ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-il seul ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Où suis-je ?

Nul ne lui répondit...

Ses muscles étaient tétanisés. Il n'arrivait pratiquement pas à bouger. Chaque exhalation était comme une nouvelle montagne à gravir. Chaque bruit lui vrillait les oreilles d'une impétueuse complainte amère. Tout était flou. Il utilisa toutes ses forces pour tendre la main vers ce qu'il présumait être le ciel.

Il ressentit alors un liquide en perler le long du dos. Il retourna sa paume vers son visage où il déposa dessus ses longs et fins doigts ankylosés.

C'était froid... C'était étrange... Mais c'était si palpitant...

Il commença alors à ressentir dans son dos le trémoussement de la plaine, parcouru par un doucereux zéphyr faisant fluctuer la prairie humide. Il inhala pleinement l'air pur des collines le revigorant ainsi de sa léthargie. Il entendit le piaillement des oiseaux et les pas légers des mammifères autour de lui.

Alors, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, tout lui semblait illuminé d'une éblouissante blancheur, tant qu'il papillonna des cils, d'une douce humeur narquoise coulant de sa paupière. Cette larme dégoulina longuement de son cou, lui traversa l'échine pour retomber sèchement sur l'herbe rase.

Tout lui donnait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait goûté à de pareilles sensations... Un temps indéfini, tant que tout ce qu'il désirait était de s'abreuver à satiété de ces multiples émotions qu'il redécouvrait enfin.

Toutefois... Une question demeurait toujours...

Que faisait-il ici ?

Et surtout...

Où étaient les autres ?


	2. Premières bricoles

Beta reader de cette histoire : Gayuni

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Premières bricoles.**

* * *

Il battit des yeux une fraction de seconde en se massant le crâne, déboussolé :

Quand était la dernière fois qu'il était demeuré conscient ? Que faisait-il ici ? Comment était-il parvenu ici ?

Sa vision était encore peu acclimatée à la lumière ambiante, et il lui fallut un moment pour repérer où il était exactement. Il réalisa alors un rapide tour d'horizon pour observer du mieux possible son environnement. Il était dans un trou de verdure, au sommet d'une colline où en contrebas s'établissait un lac à l'eau trouble. Il se trouvait aussi en dessous d'un arbuste dont les feuillages humides tombaient lascivement sur sa tunique et ruisselaient d'eau de la dernière pluie. Ses sandales étaient boueuses et pleines d'herbe et de boue mêlée. Ses mains encrassées de terre ceignaient l'herbe autour de lui, et étaient aussi sales que s'il était passé par une déchetterie.

Il soupira profondément, et arbitra qu'il avait bien besoin d'un bain en décidant de remettre à plus tard ces questions.

Alors, il tenta de se lever, mais ses membres antérieurs ne répondirent pas à sa requête.

Il les fusilla d'un regard accusateur.

« Vous ne me laisserez pas tomber, hein ? »

Un sourcil tressauta alors.

Il releva que le fait de parler à ses jambes n'était pas un signe de bonne santé mental en général. Il bougonna en se massant les jambes continuellement pour les réveiller de leur engourdissement.

Rien à faire.

Naruto brandit ses bras en l'air en gémissant de lassitude. Il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne une activité motrice minimale s'il souhaitait au moins espérer savoir où étaient passés les autres. Il fit plusieurs allers-retours en se roulant sur lui-même dans l'herbe. Seulement, à un des allers, il perdit malencontreusement l'équilibre sur le terrain malléable, puis décrivit de magnifiques roulés-boulés le long de la pente, se couvrant pêle-mêle de fange et de moisissure pour terminer dans un lac à l'onde tout aussi reluisante que l'huile peu salubre.

Le blond aux yeux bleus et aux joues marquées, décida de ré-émerger après un moment de latence, puis crachota farouchement en se débattant à vive allure pour atteindre la rive. Une fois sur terre ferme, il s'allongea exténué, frileux et tremblant de froid. Il toussota plusieurs fois à cause de l'eau froide pénétrant ses poumons. Après plusieurs crachotements intempestifs, il dirigea son regard derrière lui afin de voir comment il était parvenu à un si désastreux résultat, mais il n'y trouva seulement qu'une petite motte de terre qui dépassait de là où il avait débuté sa faramineuse cascade.

« Merveilleux ! » grogna-t-il en se frictionnant le corps de partout pour réguler la température de son corps. Ses lèvres tremblaient terriblement et il était trempé de la tête au pied. Il utilisa ses bras pour ramper à côté d'un chêne à proximité, où il s'affaissa contre le tronc en respirant lourdement. Il se massa les côtes endolories en se disant que dans sa chute, il avait dû rentrer en contact avec une surface des plus "solides" pour se faire aussi mal.

En toussant une fois de plus, il décida d'allumer un feu dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Il réunit ses deux mains pour faire des signes incantatoires et prononça la formule qui aurait dû marcher, mais qui n'eut malheureusement aucun effet.

Puis il recommença encore une fois...

Et encore...

Encore...

Il rit alors cyniquement en abandonnant son entreprise, constatant à l'évidence qu'elle était vaine. Cette journée commençait passablement à l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

Il se cogna alors l'estomac.

Déterminé.

« Eh Kurama ! Réveille toi vieux sac à puces! »

Pas de réponse.

« Kurama ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Arrête de faire la sourde oreille et répond moi ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Oh ! Et puis si c'est comme ça, je te laisse dans ton trou ! »

Naruto fit la moue pendant cinq minutes, mais il devint réellement inquiet au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait même pas les effluves particulières de son ami particulier.

« Kurama ? » demanda-t-il soucieux en se palpant le ventre sous son suite orange et noir qu'il enleva. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que son _sceau _avait disparu.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

« Hahahaha... Est-ce supposé me faire rire ? Très bien ! Si tu veux pas m'aider, je me débrouillerai très bien tout seul ! »

Il ferma les yeux et croisa les doigts.

« Kai ! »

Rien ne se passa.

« Kai ! Kai ! Kai ! Kai ! Kai... »

Rien ne se passa non plus.

« Rah ! » rouspéta-t-il avant de tenter de se relever mais flancha cette fois vers l'avant en se ramassant face contre terre.

« Grr ! » grogna-t-il en se nettoyant le visage croulant sous la crasse, puis crachota une fois de plus la bouche remplie de bave.

Après s'être vaguement débarbouillé, il reprit une position assise et recroisa les doigts en fermant les yeux.

« Taju ! Kage bushin no jutsu ! »

…

« TAJU ! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU ! TAJU ! KAGE KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU ! TAJU... » répéta-t-il inlassablement en espérant que ses coutumiers clones apparaissent comme d'habitude, comme à la vieille époque...

Il s'agenouilla au sol en le frappant impuissant de ses poings serrés.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à faire ne serait-ce qu'un petit clone ridicule ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à faire la moindre chose banale ! »

À court d'idée, il tenta alors d'employer les grands moyens, il se tint son poignet gauche avec force et fronça les sourcils en hurlant :

« RASENGAN ! »

Au lieu du tourbillon d'azur, ne ressortit de sa main seulement que quelques gouttes de moiteur.

Il cligna des yeux.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois...

Puis il hurla de frustration en poussant une multitude de jurons grotesques et dérisoires. Après avoir épuisé son stock de malédictions, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dut se disputer plus avec son ami Sai, le peintre ninja, afin de se fournir d'avantage en vocabulaire.

En pensant à son coéquipier taciturne, il pensa immédiatement à ses autres amis, et à son village natal.

Il se sentit tout d'un coup très seul.

Mais il se ressaisit rapidement bien entendu en lançant un : « Ah Naruto ! Arrête de penser à de telles sottises. Cela ne te mènera à rien ! », puis il s'esclaffa allègrement. Il toisa alors l'arbre qu'il y avait derrière lui d'un air amène. Il joignit ses deux mains, puis se rétracta. Non... Il savait qu'il n'était pas en état de toute façon pour "grimper aux arbres"...

Il se mit à réfléchir intensément à toutes les techniques qui pourraient l'aider dans sa position actuelle. Il y avait le "Oroike no Jutsu" bien entendu, mais cette technique aguicheuse n'aurait aucune utilité ici. Utiliser une technique élémentaire lui semblait tout aussi peu fructueux que de hurler comme toute à l'heure contre des ennemis invisibles en l'occurrence. Il y avait le rasengan qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à l'aide du Kyuubi qui restait mystérieusement silencieux à ses appels. Il ne pouvait appeler personne puisqu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment communiquer avec ses amis.

Que lui restait-il donc ?

Le visage du blond se déforma alors d'un sourire radieux. Il avait la réponse à cette question ; il prit sa position méditative et se concentra.

Il ressentit effectivement la nature autour de lui, il pouvait la visualiser dans sa globalité, l'enrober dans son champs visuel, et pouvait numéroter chaque être vivant parsemant cette place, que cela était le petit verre de terre en train de creuser son trou sous le sol, où l'oiseau de proie planant dans l'air à la recherche d'une cible. Il pouvait ressentir leur vivace énergie se déployant aux alentours, mais lorsqu'il recentra son étude sur lui-même, il fut si estomaqué qu'il hoqueta.

Il n'arrivait pas à repérer son propre chakra...

Si son essence vitale demeurait, il ne percevait plus l'énergie spirituelle incroyable qu'il avait détenue autrefois. Il était devenu semblable à tout les autres êtres vivants entourant ce lieu, ayant une ressource d'énergie élémentaire, mais ne pouvait influer sur son environnement autre que par sa nature physique.

Pire, il découvrit en même temps que _son _renard intérieur avait disparu...

Il pesta alors contre ses anciens adversaires en pensant à un complot de leur part :

« Cela doit être un de vos sales coups, Tobi et Madara ! Si vous croyez m'avoir comme ça, c'est que vous ne connaissez pas le _grand _Naruto Uzumaki !»

Il s'enorgueillit en lançant un doigt en l'air, puis il attendit patiemment toujours avec un fier sourire aux lèvres que quelqu'un lui réponde dans le décor, mais...

Il n'y avait vraiment personne.

Une boule se noua dans son estomac. C'était réellement la première fois qu'il était livré à lui-même, et surtout, sans outils, sans aide, perdu dans un coin isolé de la Terre. Il n'y avait même pas son démon renard, il n'y avait même pas d'ennemi à combattre.

Il n'y avait en vérité qu'un vide abyssal.

« Du calme ! Du calme ! S'effrayer ne servira à rien ! Il faut tenter de penser _intelligemment _! » s'exclama-t-il en accentuant très fort le dernier mot.

Il se rassit encore et réfléchit intensément en fouillant dans ses souvenirs pour avoir un quelconque indice.

Il n'y avait rien.

Tout ce qu'il se rappelait, c'était d'avoir vaguement combattu lors de la Quatrième Guerre des Shinobis, de l'alliance des ninjas, et de la résurrection des morts, ainsi que les dialogues qu'il avait entretenus avec le Kyuubi. Il se tritura les méninges en vain avant de pousser finalement un gémissement de désespoir.

Il fut alors bien décidé à chercher les forbans responsables d'un tel méfait, puis tenta de refouiller plus loin encore dans sa mémoire. S'il ne pouvait savoir pourquoi ni comment il était ici, et pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cet état, au moins, il devait se débrouiller pour chercher des réponses. C'était l'une des leçons primordiales qu'il avait appris à l'académie du temps de son impétueuse jeunesse où il était encore à l'écoute de ses tuteurs.

Il grommela encore un « pas le temps de penser à de telles inepties, » avant de puiser dans toutes ses forces pour se relever. Il s'agrippa au tronc derrière lui pour aider ses jambes récalcitrantes à reprendre leur activité "normale".

Il échoua lamentablement.

Un sourcil tressauta _plusieurs _fois.

« GRARGH ! » "grargha-t-il" en se recouvrant de poussière.

* * *

_Cinq minutes plus tard..._

« Oh mon Dieu... » gémit-il en se relevant encore plein de sueur.

Il se ramassa _encore_ la tête par terre...

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Naruto parvint enfin à reprendre une mobilité à peu près normale. Il se mit enfin debout sur ses jambes qui tremblotaient toujours légèrement, mais qui étaient dorénavant manœuvrable. Il fit plusieurs allers-retours entre deux arbres séparés de dix mètres en marmonnant des « une, deux, une, deux... » pour être certain qu'il était bien stable cette fois.

Au moment où il était décidé à partir de cet endroit "maudit", il entendit des bruits de broussailles provenir de derrière lui, et il sursauta en réponse en croyant à une attaque ennemie. Il mit la main à l'endroit aurait dû se trouver sa pochette à Kunai, et fit mine d'en tirer un imaginaire en dardant feulement le taillis.

« Qui c'est ?! Tobi ?! Madara ?! Orochimaru ?! Répondez ! »

Une tête de sanglier lui répondit en sortant des buissons.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant d'exploser de rire face à cette insolite apparition qu'il avait pris pour une offensive et qui n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un animal sauvage perdu.

Naruto décida qu'il devait vraiment ré-affûter ses sens.

« Pff ! Toute cette frayeur pour un cochon ! »

Il le regarda plus sérieusement, et lui s'empressa de partir.

« Groin ! »

Le cochon fit non de la tête.

Un sourcil s'arqua sur le front de Naruto.

« Aller ouste ! Ne fais pas le difficile et retourne chercher tes marcassins ailleurs ! J'ai déjà eu une journée assez difficile comme ça ! Je hais les porcs s'ils ne sont pas seulement dans ma soupe de ramens ! »

Il lui pressa alors le pas en se montrant plus insistant.

« Groin ! »

Le cochon refit non de la tête.

L'autre sourcil s'arqua également sur le front de Naruto.

« Tu te moques de moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Étrangement, cette fois, le cochon acquiesça.

« Groin ! »

« GRARGH ! »

« GROIN ! »

Naruto enragé, frappa le sol du pied.

« On fait la forte tête hein ?! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! » le menaça Naruto en retroussant ses manches.

Une veine apparut sur le museau de l'animal.

Et une goutte de sueur transparut sur l'échine du blond.

« Euh, on se calme là... Je suis sûr qu'on pourra discuter autour d'une table ronde ! » quémanda Naruto en levant les bras.

Le sanglier ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il commença à renâcler et à tambouriner la terre de ses pattes.

Naruto recula d'un pas.

« Euh... Je crois qu'un rendez-vous m'appelle en fin de- »

La bête n'attendit pas la suite ; elle chargea.

Naruto ne demanda pas son reste ; il s'enfuit.

* * *

« Oh ! Que je suis malheureux... Que je suis malheureux ! », gémit lamentablement Naruto en se tenant le visage.

Il était resté perché sur un arbre de cinq mètres de hauteur pendant trois bonnes heures en attendant que le sanglier récalcitrant s'en aille. Celui-ci faisait des ronds autour du pied du chêne en regardant les branches au-dessus de lui avec curiosité, en se demandant si l'oiseau doré allait se décider de redescendre de son nid.

Il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi et Naruto voyait déjà le soleil se coucher.

Il avait déjà gâché la première journée de son éveil au monde.

« Pourquoi moi... Pourquoi moi... » pleurnicha Naruto misérablement.

Même le sanglier sembla prendre pitié de lui à ce moment là au vu de ses grands yeux humides.

Mais Naruto en profita pour lui jeter une branche.

Et le sanglier de fait sembla alors ne plus se montrer compatissant.

Il chargea plusieurs fois le chêne. Naruto entendit distinctement plusieurs crac provenir du bas de sa position élevée. Celui-ci se sentit alors incliné de plus en plus avant d'expérimenter la loi régissant tout les autres vivants sur cette Terre ; l'attraction terrestre. Autant dire, il se fracassa la tête contre le sol.

Il maudit le Dieu des cochons en se massant le crâne.

Le Dieu des cochons répliqua viscéralement en lançant sur lui le vecteur de sa vengeance.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour.

* * *

A la fin de la nuit, Naruto avait finalement réussi à s'échapper à l'affreux "carnassier des enfers" comme il l'avait aimé appeler au cours de sa fuite.

Au cours de cette journée, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il avait reprit étonnement sa capacité à se déplacer silencieusement et rapidement plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord avec toutes les misères qui étaient survenues cette matinée. Comme quoi, Naruto décida de tirer de cette leçon que mêmes les moins bonnes choses avaient une bonne fin... et qu'il commençait d'ailleurs à avoir étonnement faim...

Il tourna sa tête, et se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait _virtuellement _rien !

En effet, même les moins bonnes choses avaient une bonne fin...

« GRARGH ! »

Après ce cri de frustration, foi de Naruto bien placé, il se décida de faire du feu.

_Avec quoi ? _fut bien entendu la question qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit.

Puis en faisant quelque pas, il réalisa que ses bottines faisaient des bruits d'herbes écrasés.

_Pragmatique_, il écrasa son poing contre sa main.

« Mais bien sûr, que suis-je bête ! Voilà avec quoi je peux faire du feu ! »

Il débuta son ramassage de feuillage desséché autour de lui, puis il se mit à la recherche du petit bâton de bois perdu.

Il trouva le petit bâton de bois perdu.

Il décida de frictionner sa nouvelle trouvaille au dessus d'un tas de feuilles nouvellement recueillies.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il y était encore.

Une heure plus tard, il réussit à produire un petit feu, mais qui s'éteignit immédiatement par un vent glacial venant de derrière.

« GRARGH ! »

Il abandonna et s'allongea épuisé sur son tas d'herbe.

Naruto se rendit alors soudain compte que tout seul, démuni de toute aide, et de ses talents de ninjas, il était véritablement un _moins-que-rien_. C'était une vérité, présuma-t-il, que tout ninja en ce monde devait réaliser au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Il renifla enrhumé.

« Bouhouhou, que je suis malheureux... »


	3. Rêves et Réalité

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Rêves et Réalité.**

* * *

_Tout était noir aux alentours. L'aube de la nuit triomphait, et les étoiles dans le ciel miroitaient une obscure sérénade aux cris de désespoir environnants...  
_

* * *

Naruto ré-émergea de son sommeil plein de sueur. Il s'assit à demi sur son lit de feuillage en se tenant les tempes qui lui brûlaient intensément. En regardant son poignet humide à côté de sa tête, il remarqua qu'il pleurait abondement et que des torrents larmes perlaient continuellement de son visage. Pourquoi avait-il donc une telle migraine ?! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ?!

Il regarda alors autour de lui les yeux rouges sang pour reprendre ses marques, mais il ne voyait toujours personne, car il ne distinguait que le noir parmi la couche épaisse de ténèbres qui l'entourait. Le soleil ne s'étant pas encore levé, Naruto ferma les yeux longuement... Il avait si sommeil... Il pourrait toujours interpréter à ces rêves étranges plus tard... Il devait se reposer...

Il se rendormit finalement au bout de quelques instants exténué...

* * *

_Un homme recouvert d'une toge épaisse brune munie d'une capuche marchait lentement sur un pont suspendu. Tout paraissait figé autour de lui. Des balles fluorescentes qui s'apparentaient à des bulles de savon tournoyaient autour de lui. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, certaines d'entre elles éclataient, et d'autres se créaient en une multitude de boules rebondissantes qui s'entrechoquaient inlassablement. Arrivé à l'extrême limite du pont qui était la seule liaison entre les deux falaises, il se retourna une dernière fois en arrière où seul transparaissait sous son épaisse et rugueuse cape un léger sourire._

_« __Attend__ Sasuke ! __Attend__ moi ! »_

_Il hocha la tête en murmurant peiné ;_

_« Naruto... »_

* * *

- Dégage de là, manant ! vociféra une voix énervée très proche.

- Hein ?! Euh... Quoi ? répliqua étourdiment Naruto en sentant un coup de sabot lui fendre le flanc. Il roula instinctivement sur le côté emplissant sa tunique orange de poussière noirâtre. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux encore embrumés, Naruto distingua finalement qu'il se trouvait toujours sur un sentier de terre emprunté par de nombreuses caravanes. Celle qui l'avait renversée se trouvait encore là et le meneur de la charrette lui dardait un regard détestable.

« Campagnard... » maugréa le pressé passant qui larda un coup de cravache sur la selle de ses chevaux de traits qui dégagèrent de la route rapidement.

Naruto se gratta la tête encore abasourdi puis observa son environnement. Il avait vraiment dû être fatigué pour n'avoir pu remarquer toutes les caravanes qui résidaient encore autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une petite clairière clairsemée où tombait continuellement des feuilles fanés autour de lui. Il pouvait apercevoir certaines personnes qui pliaient leurs bagages avec allégresse ou d'autres qui se dépêchaient de remballer leur tente et partir vite de cet endroit.

Parmi toute cette agitation, Naruto demeura sur son séant les yeux encore ensommeillés de cette nuit peu confortable. Il avait des courbatures épouvantables et des migraines qui lui perçaient périodiquement le crâne. Il n'en avait pas tenu compte la veille en raison de tous les événements s'étant déroulés les uns après les autres à une effroyable vitesse, mais maintenant qu'il était statique, il percevait ô combien il était démuni ici. Il se roula en boule en observant envieux les personnes environnantes qui elles, savaient où elles allaient, ce qu'elles allaient faire ensuite et surtout, qui avaient une compagnie.

Puis il éternua.

« Flûte, j'ai dut prendre un coup de froid... » diagnostiqua Naruto en reniflant sèchement.

« Hum Hum Hum... » se fit brusquement entendre derrière Naruto qui sursauta, n'ayant senti cette soudaine présence dans le dos. Du fait de ses réflexes de ninja, Naruto bondit rapidement de sa place tel un lapin en déroute, et s'éloigna en vitesse pour prendre une position reculée par rapport à "l'assaillant".

L'assaillant se trouvait être un vieillard en haillons portant un chapeau de paille et ayant pour ceinture seulement une corde qui dégringolait de sa défroque constellé de tâche. Lorsque celui-ci releva la tête et enleva la main d'où il avait poussé ses "humements", Naruto s'attacha surtout à ses yeux narquois qui ruisselaient d'une évidente humeur joyeuse et l'on pouvait présumer d'une certaine hilarité à l'air souriant de ce vieux bonhomme amène. Ses longs cheveux noirs jais à leur bout et blancs à leur racine lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules et jusqu'à son petit torse fluet.

Naruto rigola gêné d'avoir eu si peur d'un si apparent innocent et inoffensif vieillard et se nettoya rapidement de la poussière qui recouvrait son sweat, avant de se rapprocher de lui pour lui tendre la main toujours embarrassé.

- Bo-onj-jour ! Puis-je sav-voir qui vous êt-tes, et surt-tout, où je suis ? questionna Naruto en bégayant à la fois sous le froid et du fait qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de parler à quelqu'un. Il fut rassuré cependant au sourire continu du vieillard où il y fut surpris d'y voir seulement des dents saines.

Celui-ci lui rétorqua sur un ton apparemment amusé.

- Gamin, tu ferais mieux de retourner une fois de plus ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler. Et puis ; n'est-ce pas impoli de ne pas te présenter d'abord avant d'accoster ainsi le pauvre vieux que je suis ?

Naruto roula des yeux en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Il s'interrompit un moment en se figeant, puis sourit. Cela lui paraissait une éternité également qu'il avait eu une réaction naturelle.

Le vieil homme le regardait désormais perplexe de son subit mutisme.

- Qui-y-a-t-il ? Est-ce mon attirail qui te fait rire ? interrogea-t-il à Naruto en tirant sur ses vêtements décrépis.

Naruto rigola en hochant la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, et ce n'est pas de votre faute... affirma-t-il en tendant la main. Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki, un ninja de Konoha. Et... vous ?

Le détenteur du chapeau de paille s'esclaffa avant de lui offrir également sa paume.

- Janov Pelorat, historien de son état.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Naruto ramassa sa tête toujours penaud.

- Puis-je savoir où je suis maintenant ?

Le vieillard le dévisagea.

- Tu n'es pas d'ici, pas vrai ? le cerna-t-il sur un ton accusateur.

Naruto acquiesça et l'autre homme soupira avant de continuer.

- Nous sommes en campagne comme tu peux t'en douter, et comme tu me sembles avoir d'assez vagues notions en géographie au delà de toute le reste, il serait plus sage pour toi de te questionner sur l'identité des personnes ici présentes qui sont si pressées de partir plutôt que sur l'endroit où tu te trouves.

Ils toisèrent autour d'eux toutes les caravanes qui partaient et se dirigeaient vers l'autre flanc de la colline.

- Alors, qui sont-ils ?

Le vieillard haussa nonchalamment en retour les épaules et lui envoya un clin d'œil.

- Je ne sais pas non plus.

Naruto le regarda perdu en essayant de faire le tri dans le désordre de toutes les informations qui lui parvenaient.

Naruto reformula alors sa question minutieusement.

- Alors... Comment avez-vous donc atterri parmi eux ?

L'homme âgé haussa encore les épaules.

- Comme toi je suppose, je me suis endormi ici car c'était un petit coin bien confortable, bien que tu ne sois pas arrivé de la même manière ici, rétorqua-t-il en gloussant.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? ménagea dangereusement Naruto passablement agacé par cet excentrique "historien".

- Je dois dire que le cochon qui t'a poursuivi s'est montré particulièrement insistant.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rouspéter en colère.

- Vous étiez là pendant tout ce temps ?! Vous aurez pu m'aider quand même !

Le vieil homme explosa alors de rire, et Naruto se mit également à rigoler malgré lui.

Quel étrange vieillard...

- Soit ! s'exclama l'ancêtre en haillons qui resserra sa corde autour de sa taille. Il convia à Naruto un sourire engageant ; ça te dit de faire un petit bout de chemin avec moi ?

Naruto soupira avant de refuser ;

- Je dois aller quelque part, et je ne peux pas me permettre de dévier ma route... J'ai certains amis qui m'_attendent_...

Le ton qu'utilisa Naruto fut amer mais l'autre vieux n'y fut pas troublé et questionna en retour curieux.

- Puis-je savoir où comptes-tu aller ?

Naruto ne vit pas les prunelles de son interlocuteur s'éclaircir légèrement à cette question puisqu'il souffla en fermant les yeux fatigué.

- Konoha...

Naruto sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et vit le vieillard lui envoyer un sourire étincelant.

- Je vais également à _Konoha_.

Naruto le regarda éberlué avant de sauter de joie.

- Vous venez de Konoha ?!

- Pas exactement... répondit mystérieusement l'autre homme toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il tourna alors son regard vers là où convergeaient toutes les caravanes. Il retourna son regard espiègle vers Naruto.

- Autant se mettre en route dès maintenant alors !

Naruto sursauta encore une fois.

- Quoi ?! Mais je ne sais pas où se situe Konoha justement !

- Tu n'es pas très observateur...

Naruto releva les bras croisés de Janov et sourit à son tour.

- Vous voulez dire...

Il acquiesça.

- Oui, gamin... À ton avis, où se dirigent toutes les caravanes ?

Naruto commença déjà à décamper, mais au moment de partir, il se retourna à demi vers le vieil homme, le regardant d'un air coupable.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas très poli, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vieil homme acquiesça encore et Naruto soupira en pensant qu'après coup, cela lui éviterait de toute façon de se perdre.

- Je vais au moins vous accompagner jusqu'à là-bas alors. Puis-je vous tutoyer ? Je suis un peu gêné par toutes ces formalités.

- Bien sûr !

Sur ces paroles, le vieillard réunit ses affaires qui étaient placées à quelques pas de lui, et qui se résumaient simplement à un simple bâton de bois et à un petit sac noir qui contenait sans doute toutes ses affaires. Naruto était demeuré sur place à le regarder. Suivant le conseil de son aîné, il l'observa intensivement durant ce court laps de temps. Il remarqua que ce vieux avait au moins dû dans le passé avoir reçu une formation de shinobi à ses déplacements furtifs qui étaient le plus économe possible en énergie.

- Un problème ? interrogea le désormais guide de Naruto avec un sourcil arqué.

Il reçut comme réponse un poing vivement levé en l'air.

- Aucun !

Ils débutèrent leur voyage.

Ils longèrent d'abord des champs de riz, pour s'embarquer ensuite dans un sentier entouré de deux plantations de blé rayonnants au soleil. Ils discutèrent tout le long de choses ineptes sur comment était le temps par exemple, ou qu'est-ce qui les avait poussé à voyager.

Au cours de leur lente marche, Naruto avait dû s'adapter au rythme de son nouveau compagnon. Bien qu'il était exaspéré d'avancer si lentement, il était quand même content d'avoir finalement de la compagnie, même si c'était avec une personne qui ne lui était pas familière.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en haut d'une petite colline verdoyante où ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner. Le vieillard sortit de son sac deux sachets de ramen instantanés, comme s'il avait deviné momentanément quel avait été le plat préféré du bougonnant blond qui fixait la petit casserole où cuisait le bouillon.

- Alors gamin, que projettes-tu de faire à l'avenir ?

Naruto s'étira longuement et allongea son dos sur la verdure de la pairie en contemplant les nuages dans le ciel.

- Je ne sais pas... Je souhaite d'abord retrouver mes camarades... Et aussi retrouver mes _souvenirs..._

- Tu es amnésique ? siffla surpris le vieillard les yeux arrondis.

Naruto hocha la tête.

- Non, j'ai juste _certaines _cases qui me manquent... Comme si l'on avait extrait une partie de ma mémoire... Et j'ai aussi des fréquentes migraines et des crampes qui m'élancent parfois... attesta Naruto dépité en portant sa main à son front. Il rajouta mentalement : _Et mon problème de chakra également..._

Son congénère sembla réfléchir alors un moment en levant ses yeux vers le ciel également. Il claqua alors des doigts comme s'il venait trouver la solution à une énigme, puis il chercha dans son sac une petite besace qui contenait de la poudre blanche.

Il l'offrit à Naruto :

- Je ne sais ce que je peux faire concernant tes problèmes concernant ta mémoire, mais par contre, pour les maux de tête et autres rougeurs, j'ai des médicaments qu'une amie à moi aime préparer durant son temps libre.

Le vieillard dilua le sachet dans la gourde remplie d'eau de source et donna la solution à Naruto. Le blond lui adressa de grands yeux bleus reconnaissants en prenant des deux mains le récipient et s'abreuva du contenu.

Il nettoya sa bouche :

- C'est vrai que l'on se sent mieux après avoir englouti ça.

Le vieillard s'esclaffa en se tenant la panse.

- Soit ! Le repas est prêt !

Il déversa le contenu de la casserole dans un seul bol qu'il donna à Naruto.

- Vous ne mangez pas ? questionna l'adolescent troublé en prenant la porcelaine chaude des deux mains.

- Les petits vieux comme moi n'ont besoin que de peu de ressource. Et puis cela me revigore de voir un jeune au ventre gargouillant comme toi de pouvoir se rassasier.

Naruto, qui n'avait que peu de connaissance du corps humain, haussa les épaules et commença à déguster le vermicelle avec ses deux nouvelles baguettes. Son bienfaiteur ne faisait que le regarder intensément tout le long qu'il mangeait. Naruto remarqua son regard mais ne releva pas, bien trop affamé. Quand il eût fini, il s'allongea de nouveau sur l'herbe rase en s'étirant encore une fois. Le vieillard quant à lui se leva et sembla porter ses yeux au loin.

- De là, on peut voir _Konoha_.

Naruto se releva immédiatement.

- Où ça !? Où ça !?

- Là, informa l'autre homme en pointant une petite ville de campagne, cernée entre de multiples valons. Naruto ne distingua pas cependant les caractéristiques particulières de son village d'origine. Il n'y avait ni les statues à l'effigie des Hokage, et l'architecture ne concordait même pas...

Naruto fut déçu et baissa les bras.

- Mais ce n'est pas Konoha, se plaignit-il.

Confus, le vieux personnage se retourna vers lui déconfit.

- Mais c'est _Konoha_. Je ne vois pas de quel Konoha tu veux parler.

Le vieillard toisa étrangement Naruto qui s'exclama :

- Je veux dire, ce n'est pas ma Konoha, la mienne est beaucoup grande !

- Hmm, je ne sais pas si beaucoup de villes ou de villages portent ce nom particulier mais soit.

Il ramassa ses affaires mais vit que Naruto ne suivait pas le mouvement.

- Que fais-tu, tu ne viens pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ma Konoha ! bouda Naruto en croisant les bras.

Le vieux s'esclaffa.

- Soit gamin ! Tu peux rester planté là pour toute l'éternité si ça te chante, mais en tout cas, moi, mon temps est précieux !

Voyant son compagnon en train de partir le sac à la main, Naruto courut vers lui ne voulant pas rester seul et décidant de toute façon qu'il pourrait bien trouver des informations utiles là-bas...

* * *

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de_ Konoha _vers la fin de l'après-midi, celles-ci faisaient cinq mètres de haut et s'encadraient dans un pan de bois vermeil qui s'enlisait tranquillement dans l'enceinte de la ville qui ne paraissait plus si petite vue de près. Deux gardes qui portaient d'insolites objets en forme de deux tubes superposés étaient postés devant. Ceux-ci leur demandèrent de présenter leur papier d'immatriculation. Le bourlinguant au chapeau de paille sortit de sa poche un précipité qu'il leur montra et les deux représentants de l'ordre blêmirent en le voyant. Naruto curieux tenta de voir ce qui était marqué dessus, mais Janov rangea rapidement son précieux document. Naruto remarqua également que les deux autres individus s'apprêtèrent à se courber mais que son compagnon leur fustigea de n'en rien faire. Ils s'empressèrent de rentrer rapidement à l'intérieur de l'agglomération. En se retournant, Naruto vit que les deux gardes le regardaient bizarrement.

Naruto posa alors une question.

- Pourquoi tout ce remue-ménage ?

- De nombreux brigands parsèment les forêts ces temps-ci, répondit évasivement le vieil homme en haillons alors qu'ils traversaient un petit pont de pierre.

- Je ne parlais pas du fait qu'il y ait des gardes, mais pourquoi ont-ils été si surpris en scrutant ta pièce d'identité ?

Janov haussa les épaules.

- Les gens ici semblent respecter les hommes de l'art, que veux-tu ?

Naruto soupira, son interlocuteur ne semblait pas très loquace lorsque le sujet portait sur lui. Il tenta une autre manière de le faire parler :

- Quelles étaient les armes que portaient les officiers à l'entrée du village.

Janov se retourna vers lui interloqué.

- Je ne sais pas de quelle cambrousse tu sors, gamin... Mais soit ! Ce sont des carabines !

- Carabines ?

Le vieillard soupira et expliqua à un Naruto éberlué le fonctionnement de ces pièces en métal et leur apparition il y avait déjà dix ans de cela. Naruto qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler fut sceptique de ne pas connaître l'existence de si redoutables objets technologiques mais comme il avait d'autres soucis, il ne s'en préoccupa pas réellement.

Arrivés au centre ville, Naruto tendit la main vers le vieux.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure de nous quitter Janov, ce fut un bon petit chemin que nous avons parcouru ensemble, mais je dois partir de mon côté maintenant pour aller chercher mes compagnons.

Janov acquiesça avec un feint sourire.

- Soit ! Je vais également vaquer à mes affaires du coup. Je suis content de t'avoir connu ; Naruto. J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches ici.

- Moi de même, Janov. Ceci est un adieu comme je ne pense pas que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

Les pupilles de l'homme s'embrasèrent alors d'une certaine langueur.

- On ne sait _jamais,_ petit, ce que peut nous réserver l'avenir, rétorqua le vieillard qui parut parler d'expérience. Et qui sait ? Qui sait si nous ne nous rencontrerons pas de nouveau un jour, puisque_certaines personnes_ sont destinées à se _rencontrer_.

Naruto lança un regard équivoque à l'homme au chapeau de paille qui commençait déjà à s'en aller de son côté toujours avec sa démarche lente et chaloupée.

- Bizarre... murmura Naruto avant de hocher la tête et de s'engager dans la foule.

Naruto commença sa récolte d'informations, mais ne trouva aucun ninja auquel il aurait pû demander l'emplacement de son village caché, au bout pourtant de plusieurs heures de marche. Il fut de plus perturbé constamment par les différents stands qui offraient des fanfreluches partout où il allait. Il était étonné de voir une telle effervescence. Il vit plusieurs fois des enfants gambader avec gaieté dans les rues en portant des masques de renard. Cela rappela à Naruto combien la présence de son propre renard lui manquait.

Il soupira.

La lune commençait déjà à poindre dans le ciel bleuté parsemé d'étoiles, et Naruto décida d'aller manger dans un restaurant qui offrait des ramens. Il prit sa commande et s'assit sur une table en retrait. Il commanda plusieurs bols et les serveurs étonnés d'un tel appétit paraissaient faire une file pour servir le glouton sur pieds.

Puis au bout d'un moment, le propriétaire du restaurant vint à lui en le fixant d'un oeil critique.

- Avez-vous de quoi payer... monsieur ?

La bouche pleine de pâtes, Naruto se retourna vers le chef.

- Grargh ! "grargha-t-il" en postillonnant involontairement sur le personnage en tablier qui écrasa énervé ses mains sur la table.

- Est-ce un oui, ou un non ?! questionna-t-il brutalement.

Naruto avala tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et fouilla dans ses poches. Il avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas de monnaie sur lui. Remarquant son désarroi, le responsable de l'échoppe ordonna à ses serveurs de cerner le blond qui, en réponse, renversa la table en avant et prit littéralement la poudre d'escampette.

Naruto replu apparut subitement dans une ruelle et bailla farouchement en étirant ses bras. Il était surpris d'avoir pu réussir sa technique de déplacement rapide ; Shunshin. Il remercia mentalement le remède du vieillard qui semblait avoir résolu quelques uns de ses problèmes physiques. Naruto choisit de régler ses soucis financiers plus tard. Il était si fatigué qu'il s'assagit en prenant place entre deux poubelles qui le camoufleraient de ses possibles poursuivants.

Il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

_D'épaisses volutes de fumée s'échappaient de la terre pour monter vers le ciel noir d'encre du fait des multiples feux de forêts se déclarant sous la nuit sans lune. Une bête hideuse aux multiples pattes et queues se dressait à l'horizon dans une cacophonie infernale en criant une complainte amère et haineuse. A chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, de multiples balles obscures de destruction massive en émergeaient et détruisaient tout autour d'__elles__. Seul un chaos démesuré régnait dans ce lieu ravagé. Des montagnes de cadavres s'amoncelaient sur le terrain remanié par les différentes techniques à l'absurde puissance cataclysmique. L'air était teinté de sang, et on__ pouvait seulement __entendre __les râles d'agonies tournant en dérision le dernier effort de l'Alliance._

_Ceci marquait la fin définitive des Ninjas, ainsi que la fin d'un cycle, et le début d'un autre..._

_Un bras se tendit soudain lorsque l'un des projectiles dévastateurs cingla le ciel vers la dense forêt au loin qui s'élançait sur des centaines de kilomètres. Un « Non ! » retentissant ainsi qu'un bras tendu se firent __voir__ alors que tous purent voir l'explosion titanesque apparaissant dans une myriade de couleurs embrasées flottant vers le ciel._

_« Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Cela ne se peut ! » objecta vivement une voix alors que la personne ayant __prononcé__ cette phrase frappait de ses poings impuissants le sombre sol. Il leva les yeux devant lui et y vit ses amis qui versaient des larmes ensanglantés de rage et d'affliction._

_« Tu nous avais promis Naruto ! Tu nous as menti ! »_

_Je vous ai menti..._

_L'adolescent blond se tint la tête et hurla._

* * *

Le hurlement de Naruto se réverbéra dans la réalité. Il se débattit un moment en cognant tout ce qui arrivait à sa portée. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle. C'était impossible. Il devait les sauver. Il devait les secourir. Il devait-

Boom !

Il rencontra nez à nez un mur qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il se remémora qu'il était dans _Konoha_, une ville inconnue peuplée d'inconnus, une_ Konoha _qui n'était pas la sienne. Pourquoi cette ville portait-elle ce nom ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de pourquoi ?

Naruto se recogna la tête contre le mur.

Il devait se calmer. Il devait reprendre son naturel. Il ne devait surtout pas désespérer. Ceci n'était que des rêves, des illusions ; ses craintes. Elles ne reflétaient aucunement la réalité. Oui. C'était sûr !

« Hahahaha ! Bien sûr que j'en suis certain ! Quelle question ! »

Il se recogna encore une fois la tête contre le mur pour se persuader.

Il se rendit alors compte que la paroi sur-laquelle dégoulinait son sang portait une affiche, un panneau de recherche plus exactement.

_Recherché pour délit de fuite après avoir foutu le bazar dans un restaurant._

Génial...

Cette journée s'annonçait épique.

Et suprêmement chiante.

Il se releva en enleva toutes les peaux de bananes qui lui collaient aux basques en se rappelant où il était ; dans une ruelle déserte. La question maintenant, c'est comme allait-il pouvoir chercher des informations maintenant qu'il allait être poursuivi par les agents de l'ordre.

Il croisa les bras.

Il remarqua alors la présence d'une toge tôlée en voie de désagrégation, qui _trônait majestueusement_ sur une poubelle.

Un de ses sourcils s'arqua.

« Je ne vais pas me rabaisser à ça, non ? »

Malheureusement si.

Il se vêtit de la "chose" qu'il espérait appeler blouson et se drapa intégralement. Il se boucha le nez aux effluves qui remontaient de son _nouveau__ vêtement_.

« Grargh ! »

Il jeta le machin au sol.

Toutefois, tout son tintamarre avait attiré une populace qui le regardait avec curiosité.

Et des soldats s'approchèrent.

Naruto tourna son regard et remarqua qu'il avait rapidement été cerné par une dizaine d'hommes armés de _carabine_s.

« Rendez-vous sans vous battre ! »

Naruto rétorqua instinctivement par un coup de pied volé. Les armes se braquèrent sur lui, et Naruto qui se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit le vieil homme tenta d'esquiver les trajectoires des balles mais en reçut malheureusement une à l'épaule.

« Putain ! Ça fait un mal de chien ces trucs là ! »

Il s'accroupit alors, et fit un coup de pied rotatif autour de lui qui renversa neufs d'entre eux. Il saisit une des armes qui venait d'être "rechargée" et en braqua une sur le dernier d'entre eux qui le visait.

Il tira.

Et celui-ci tressaillit sur place à la vision qui le prenait. L'homme sur lequel il avait appuyé la gâchette tombait mollement au sol en se tenant convulsivement la poitrine.

Du sang s'échappa de son coeur...

_Assassin..._

Cela devait être rêve, un cauchemar même. Cela ne pouvait être la réalité, cela ne se pouvait !

_Meurtrier..._

« Hahahaha ! »

Il devint définitivement fou.

Puis il s'enfuit loin de tout.

* * *

Le ciel pleurait continuellement des gouttes éphémères. Naruto, blessé, s'était retrouvé trépassant dans un cimetière. Son sweat déchiré dégoulinait de sang. Il était perdu, culpabilisé. Il entendait au loin les cris des hommes qui le pourchassaient. Il ne comprenait pas l'enchaînement des évènements. Il voulait tant revenir dans le passé, pour comprendre ce qui s'était déroulé.

Alors, entre toutes les tombes, titubant lentement, il s'approcha d'une immense pierre qui lui rappelait bien des souvenirs.

Il baissa les yeux dessus.

«_ Mémorial_ »

Son corps se figea à ce mot, mais il ne put se retenir de lire la suite.

« _En l'honneur de la naguère et verdoyante cité de la Feuille ; la Resplendissante, Konoha _»

Et encore en dessous, il y avait des fleurs funéraires qui affichaient une date.

«_ Anniversaire des cinquante ans _»

Naruto ferma les yeux.

Il rigola.

Amèrement.

Il était définitivement _seul _maintenant. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. C'était impossible.

Tout était fini.

Il arrêta de respirer.

* * *

« Gamin ! »

Il sentit une légère tape sur son visage.

« Gamin ! Réveille toi ! »

Cette voix lui paraissait si familière...

« Naruto ! Répond moi ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Vides.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce close, sur un lit, avec des bandages partout sur son corps.

« Où suis-je ? » questionna-t-il.

Son interlocuteur lui sourit.

« Eh bien gamin, on peut dire que tu m'as foutu une sacrée frousse. En tout cas, on peut dire que tu sais faire du grabuge- »

« Où suis-je ? » répéta-t-il.

« À _Konoha _voyons ! Moi qui avais cru que tu étais mort en te- »

« Vous _mentez_! »

Silence.

« Vous _mentez _! Le monde me ment. Ceci n'est pas réel, ceci- »

Quelqu'un le gifla.

« Première chose gamin ; je ne t'ai pas menti. Seconde chose ; tu arrêtes tout de suite ce cinéma. Et troisième chose, laisse moi le temps de t'expliquer. »

Naruto s'assit et grinça les dents.

« Qui êtes-vous alors ?! »

« Janov Pelo- »

« Vous _mentez _encore... »

Silence...

« Et toi, qui es-tu ? »

_Qui suis-je ?_

« Je suis- »

_Un ninja ?_

« Tu mens. »

...

« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. »

Ceci était la réalité.

Une réalité inaliénable...


	4. Une prompte et franche décision

**A/N**: Les réponses aux commentateurs ainsi que les véritables notes d'auteur se situent en fin de chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Une prompte et franche décision.**

* * *

L'horloge claquait.

Et Naruto percevait enfin le vieil homme emmitouflé dans l'obscurité. Celui-ci avait son fessier posé sur une commode, et sirotait spasmodiquement une tasse d'un liquide noir que Naruto supposa être du café. Le soleil devait s'être couché depuis un moment car les rayons diffus qui traversaient les rideaux permettaient seulement d'éclairer le côté de Naruto, Naruto qui d'ailleurs fixait avec toujours autant d'intensité les ombres de la salle, là où était assis le vieil homme.

- Alors ?! Allez-vous répondre à ma question ?

Le vieillard déposa sa tasse tranquillement et leva un regard langoureux vers le blond.

- Quelle question ?

L'air sembla se figer à cette réponse. Ils se regardaient tout deux avec hargne :

- Vous évitez toujours mes questions !

- N'as-tu pas dis que tu devais me tutoyer ?

...

- Vous... Qui es-tu ?

Il tendit la main.

- Janov Pelorat, historien de son état.

Naruto ne tendit pas la main et le vieillard la rabaissa avant de tranquillement commenter ;

- Tu ne sembles pas me croire.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu _mens_.

- Qu'est-ce que la vérité ?

- C'est...

_Qu'est-ce que la vérité ?_

- Tu essayes juste encore de noyer le poisson !

- Je ne fais juste que te poser des questions.

- Arrête de m'embrouiller l'esprit !

- Est-ce moi qui t'embrouille, ou n'est-ce pas plutôt toi qui ne comprend pas le sens de mes questions ?

- Grargh !

Naruto bondit de son lit et sauta sauvagement sur le vieillard en renversant tout les cadres qui étaient entreposés sur la commode. Ceux-ci chutèrent au sol dans un bruit de verre brisé.

- Tu es face à une situation que tu ne comprends et que tu ne contrôles pas, donc la seule solution que tu peux trouver est la violence, n'est-ce pas ? Naruto...

Le blond le cogna et la joue du vieillard se tuméfia lentement...

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer de parler.

- Est-ce ainsi que tu as tué l'autre homme ?

Naruto visualisa le cadavre de l'homme et la liqueur cramoisie s'enfouissant dans la terre...

- La ferme ! C'était un accident ! Ce n'était pas ma-

- Quand vas-tu arrêter de rejeter la faute sur les autres ?

Naruto déglutit face au visage sévère de son opposant qui ne lui cillait pas.

- C'était un accident ! C'était de la légitime défense ! Ils m'encerclaient et-

- Reste néanmoins que tu as tué un homme innocent, Naruto. Qu'as-tu à y redire ? Pire... Qu'ont à redire ceux qui étaient proches de celui qui est mort ?

- Qu'essayes-tu de faire !? Tu essayes de me faire culpabiliser ? C'est ç-

- J'essaye de te faire réaliser la mesure de tes actes Naruto. Et aussi que tu dois arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin !

Sur ces mots, le vieil homme maîtrisa Naruto en lui saisissant les poignets et le mettant à terre. Son pied s'écrasa sur la manne de l'adolescent qui se débattait furieusement en essayant de ramener ses mains devant lui, mais où tout ses efforts ne se résumèrent qu'à des grognements futiles.

- Ceci est pour te faire comprendre que parfois, les éléments extérieurs te surpassent et que tu te dois d'_analyser_ ce qui se _passe_.

Le dénommé Janov enleva son emprise sur le blond qui s'écarta violemment et se massa vigoureusement les poignets en étrécissant les yeux vers le vieillard.

D'où pouvait-il tirer une telle force herculéenne ?

Naruto l'étudia plus longuement cette fois. Il convergea toute son attention vers une seule cible, une seule personne, comme lors de son ermitage dans le passé où il tentait de maîtriser la force de la nature.

Maintenant qu'il le regardait, Naruto se disait que cette personne ne semblait pas si vieille, ou plutôt, qu'elle était extrêmement bien conservée. Il était bien différent du gentillet vieillard qui l'avait quitté sur la route. Ses cheveux noirs jais descendaient sur ses épaules et certaines mèches se perdaient dans les interstices de ses bras musclés. Il ne portait plus la défroque déglinguée qu'il avait lors de leur rencontre, mais un veston en cuir noir avec un baudrier qui lui ceignait l'estomac. Ses jambes longues partaient de son bassin telles deux perches armées d'un conteur bleu grisé à la teinture étrange qui se froissait lors de chaque mouvement. Flexible. Contrôlé. Ses bottes en fer qui claquaient inlassablement sur le sol semblaient également représenter la dureté du personnage, et à la fois son caractère impitoyable.

Toutefois, en relevant les yeux vers son visage, Naruto remarqua une chose... De ses prunelles, se perçait une douceur...

Une douceur insoupçonnée.

- C'est mieux... souffla Janov éreinté.

Il décroisa ses bras en se rapprocha lentement de Naruto. Chacun de ses pas faisaient craquer le parquet en bois fendu. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa portée, Naruto s'attendit à encore se faire mettre une rouste et leva ses bras instinctivement devant lui, mais il ne sentit qu'une main calleuse lui tapoter la tête.

- Calme toi gamin... Je ne te veux aucun mal... Si je t'en voulais, je t'aurais déjà amené aux forces de police locales qui t'auraient d'ores et déjà enfermé en l'attente de ta sentence.

Naruto baissa les bras et releva son regard vers le vieil homme qui lui témoignait un sourire amer.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? questionna Naruto.

- Qu'attends-tu, toi, de toi ? lui répondit Janov.

_Qu'est-ce que j'attends de moi ?_

Naruto hocha la tête.

- As-tu compris ?

Naruto acquiesça et répondit.

- J'ai compris...

Il avait compris qu'il aurait ses réponses.

Plus tard...

Ainsi, ils se levèrent et s'en allèrent.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle isolée. Les feuilles tombantes témoignaient qu'on était déjà à l'automne, et pourtant, le froid tourmenteur paraissait déjà s'engouffrer entre chaque paroi de chaque mur, murs que les deux compagnons longeaient discrètement entre les ruelles étroites et sinueuses de ce labyrinthe de gris et de fer. Ils portaient tous deux une longue toge qui camouflait leurs traits et leurs mouvements éparses qui ne s'exprimaient de l'extérieur que par le froissement de leur voile.

Le train tranquille du vieil homme commença alors à prendre sur Naruto qui se laissa mener au rythme lent et monotone de leur marche. Ils esquivèrent les endroits peuplés, ils se faufilèrent dans des bâtisses abandonnées. Leur chemin était labyrinthique, et Naruto ne pouvait voir que la cape tapissée de l'homme fluctuer derrière lui à chacune de ses enjambées. Lorsqu'il arrivait que Naruto rejette son regard vers le ciel, celui-ci n'était recouvert que d'un nuage gris et sombre uniforme d'où tombait une pluie sinistre.

Naruto réfléchissait sur le rapport qu'il entretenait avec Janov. Il semblait ne l'avoir rencontré que la veille, et pourtant, Naruto savait qu'il avait dû le connaître dans le passé, bien qu'il se souvenait de ne jamais avoir rencontré pareille compagnie. Personne n'aurait jamais pu risquer de s'accoquiner ainsi avec un étranger ; un criminel qui plus est sans rien demander en retour, sans escompter quelque chose en retour...

Qui était-il vraiment ?

Naruto tendit une main vers cette masse informe qui se mouvait sans arrêt en face de lui.

- Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi ? Êtes-vous aussi un ninja de-

Naruto se tut tout d'un coup puis hocha la tête, car il savait que son guide ne lui répondrait pas.

Ils continuèrent leur route avant qu'ils ne débouchent enfin dans une impasse où se trouvait une charrette qui n'avait pour cargaison que de nombreux vêtements pour l'hiver. Naruto se demandait comment cet homme qui avait paru si pauvre au premier abord avait pu acquérir autant de ressources... Non... La question qu'il devait se poser est pourquoi avait-il pris l'apparence d'un petit vieux vagabond et pourquoi il refusait toujours de lui dévoiler son identité...

Janov s'approcha du fort étalon attelé devant le chariot en posant une main tranquille sur sa crinière brune, puis il sembla murmurer quelque chose à l'animal qui renâcla en frappant le sol de ses sabots enferrés. Janov acquiesça mystérieusement et dépassa le cheval avant de sauter par dessus le traîneau pour disparaître à l'intérieur. Naruto se serait attendu à ce que Janov apparaisse à la tête des rênes s'il n'était ressorti un instant plus tard avec un pinceau et un pot de peinture à la main. Il s'approcha de Naruto qui ne faisait que le contempler immobile.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il stoïque.

- Tu ne rouspètes pas ?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi rouspéterai-je ? Puisqu'au final, je sais qui aura le dernier mot...

Janov acquiesça muni d'un mystérieux sourire.

- Tu commences enfin à saisir...Comme je suppose que tu voudras encore rester ici quelques temps pour trouver tes marques...

- Mes marques ? Pourquoi quitterai-je cet endroit d'ailleurs ? Pour te suivre ? Toi ? Je suis d'accord pour la teinture, le déguisement et le reste, mais pour quitter mon village ; non, je refuse.

L'autre homme le regarda un moment sans ciller avant de déclarer franchement :

- Et moi qui pensais que tu avais une once d'intelligence...

- Quoi ?!

Janov le dévisagea un instant.

- Ceci n'est pas Konoha, ou du moins Konoha que tu as connue.

- Et quelle est-elle alors ?!

Le vieillard soupira.

- Je préfère que tu le découvres par toi-même... Comme beaucoup d'autres choses...

Voyant que Naruto ne prononçait un mot, celui-ci continua :

« Je te laisse tout ici, pour que tu puisses te débrouiller à ta guise. Sache également que je ne te sauverai pas une _seconde_ fois... Ici, demain, même heure, le temps que tu comprennes_ tout_. »

Janov s'écarta après avoir posé le pot de peinture puis disparut dans une des ruelles obscures avoisinantes.

Naruto dès lors, était redevenu seul une fois encore.

* * *

Naruto, après avoir passé trois heures à teindre chacune de ses mèches rebelles en noir et s'être maquillé les joues pour dissimuler ses cicatrices, il vagabonda un moment dans les rues de cette mystérieuse Konoha. Celle-ci lui paraissait si étrange, car elle ne ressemblait en rien à la Konoha qu'il avait connue. Si l'architecture global de la cité demeurait la même, soit que les bâtiments avaient gardé leur même tendance à s'élever vers le ciel, il n'en était rien pour l'aménagement des quartiers. Des enfants jouaient encore dans la rue. Les mouettes volaient haut dans le ciel. Rien ne semblait perturber la paix sereine qui enveloppait ce village. Le problème, c'était également que Naruto ne réussissait pas à identifier une quelconque personne dans la masse de passants qui traversaient les échoppes entreposées ici et là.

Lorsqu'il traversa d'ailleurs la place du marché, Naruto vit son reflet dans une boutique, curieux de voir le résultat de son déguisement ; et pour tout dire, il fut vraiment estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait :

Son teint autrefois blanchâtre était devenu hâlé, ses marques étaient désormais effacées, la texture même de ses cheveux avait changé, de même que son style de coiffure, sans parler de son nouveau look vestimentaire...

Il portait une veste jaune pâle qui contrastait justement avec sa nouvelle couleur de peau. À son épaule, un soleil aux motifs éclatants était tissé. Le tissu était de très bonne qualité ; confortable et paraissant résistant, tant qu'il conservait correctement la chaleur. Le vêtement devenait lâche dès son avant bras, et laissait son poignet à découvert. Sa main était encerclée de bandages, ceints eux-mêmes par un petit collier en perles bleues qui scintillaient aux lumières environnantes. Sous son survêtement, il portait un débardeur noir. Son pantalon, d'un bleu terne, ressortait avec clarté du paysage, de même que sa ceinture d'étoffe qui descendait en petits rubans lavandes jusqu'à ses genoux. Le tout lui donnait un air exotique, élégant d'une certaine manière, mais également l'apparence d'une certaine liberté. Ces habits avaient été placés devant son nez contre sa défroque orange, et Naruto se demandait maintenant comment Janov avait pu deviner à la virgule près son tour de taille, même chose pour sa taille, encore mieux que Naruto ne les aurait estimé lui-même...

C'étaient encore des questions qui n'avaient pas de réponse.

Lorsqu'il se fixait avec plus d'attention, d'autres questions lui vinrent cependant encore :

Était-il vraiment Naruto ? Qui était Naruto à la base d'ailleurs ? Comment pouvait-il se définir lui-même ? Un adolescent tumultueux ? Un ninja imprévisible ? Un ami au grand cœur ? Un pacifiste ? Qui était vraiment Naruto ? se questionna-t-il en touchant son image dans la glace.

Le seul élément qu'il pouvait encore reconnaître de lui, était son amulette saphir qui lui ceignait le cou, ainsi que ses yeux reluisant l'azur d'un ciel exempt de nuages.

Il hocha la tête.

Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il se posait de telles questions. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas à l'évidence. Il avait toujours été du genre à foncer au devant sans réfléchir... Mais était-ce l'absence de compagnon, de sauvegarde en quelque sorte qui le poussait à se poser de telles interrogations ?

Là encore, il n'avait pas de réponses.

Il soupira.

Tout ce remue-ménage commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Il avait besoin de méditer, de réfléchir sur les données qui lui venaient à lui. Oui, se dit-il devant la vitrine, il devait le -

« Et toi, que fais-tu là ?! » interpella une voix de derrière lui.

Naruto se retourna.

Il vit un homme ayant un casque bleu muni d'une sorte de bâton doublé de la même couleur.

Naruto le fixa un long moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?!

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Naruto inexpressif.

- Un gendarme qui enquête sur cet individu.

Il montra à Naruto une peinture qui lui parut alors très familière.

- Je ne l'ai jamais _rencontré_. _Cessez _de m'importuner, répliqua sèchement Naruto en s'éloignant.

L'homme l'agrippa à l'épaule brutalement.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant, je trouve que tu lui ressembles étrangement...

Naruto lui braqua des yeux plissés menaçants.

« Quoi que moins ahuri... Déclinez votre identité jeune homme, ou - »

Naruto mit immédiatement la main dans sa poche et ressortit un document cartonné :

« Est-ce suffisant ? »

Le garde y lut :

« Golan Trevize... Historien, c'est ça ? »

Naruto acquiesça.

- Qui est le fondateur de Konoha ? questionna le policier, suspicieux.

- Cet interrogatoire n'est pas encore fini ? rétorqua sèchement Naruto. Alors que l'autre était sur le point de répliquer, Naruto l'admonesta vigoureusement : « Les fondateurs du village de la Feuille sont deux frères qui furent le Shodaime et le Nidaime, ainsi que Madara Uchiwa. Le Sandaime se nommait Hiruzen Sarutobi tandis que le Yondaime quant à lui était l'éclair jaune de- »

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Vous m'avez convaincu !

- Alors déguerpissez, ordonna Naruto les bras croisés.

Le gendarme le regarda légèrement énervé avant qu'il ne s'en aille définitivement.

Lorsqu'il fut au loin, Naruto se tint convulsivement le cœur aux battements rauques qui le prenaient. Il s'agenouilla un instant pour reprendre son équilibre. À l'académie, on lui avait toujours enseigné comme il était parfois important de maquiller la vérité, mais jamais il n'avait ainsi changé sa nature face à des inconnus. Jamais il n'avait été recherché pour meurtre également. Non... Il se devait reprendre son calme.

Il se releva et toisa le monde autour de lui qui le regardait avec étrangeté. Il hocha la tête et s'en alla chercher à manger.

* * *

Devant un comptoir, Naruto commanda à boire. Le serveur lui donna du saké, que le blond but instantanément. Il lapa le doux alcool qui s'infiltrait dans l'œsophage. Lorsqu'il abaissa le verre, il y vit _dans la réflexion l_es lampes à néon tournoyer au dessus de sa tête.

Il pensa alors bizarrement à Jiraiya, l'ermite des crapauds, ainsi qu'à ses frasques et son premier rituel où il avait dû boire goulûment des litres et des litres de saké durant son voyage, suite à la fuite de Sasuke de Konoha vers Orochimaru...

Lorsqu'il releva le regard autour de lui, dans la direction des autres tables, il vit de nombreuses filles en groupe qui lui faisaient des yeux doux. Cela avait changé également... Avec regret, il se disait qu'avec tout les éléments qui s'étaient succédés, et pour finir, la guerre, jamais il n'avait eu le temps de filtrer dans son village, surtout lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé de Pain, l'un des dirigeants de l'Akatsuki ; la terrible organisation qui avait déclaré la guerre au monde...

Au pieu de ces sinistres souvenirs, il leva alors son regard vers le ciel qui commençait déjà à s'assombrir... Ainsi, lorsqu'il entendit le groupe d'adolescentes à côté piailler à propos du récent "criminel", Naruto reposa son verre et décida qu'il était temps de déguerpir au plus vite...

* * *

Naruto se retrouva dans le cimetière où il s'était évanoui. Il était silencieux à en mourir. Les pas de l'ancien blond résonnèrent sur le chemin dallé menant vers le sanctuaire en haut de la colline qui parachevait cette nécropole.

Il arriva alors devant une stèle noire où étaient gravées les notes qui l'avaient choqué au première abord, bien que maintenant, il l'était presque indolent face aux évènements qui survenaient. Il palpa lentement avec sa main les sigles gravés dans le basalte nu. Celui-ci était terriblement froid.

Il relut alors la phrase :

« _En l'honneur de la naguère et verdoyante cité de la Feuille ; la resplendissante, Konoha...__Anniversaire des cinquante ans..._»

Cinquante longues années...

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? interrogea une voix aisément reconnaissable en arrière.

- C'est triste... répondit Naruto sans émotions, sans également se retourner.

- N'est-ce pas ?

...

- Quel est le sens de tout ceci ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu avant que l'on entre dans cette _Konoha_ ?

- M'aurais-tu cru ?

...

« Non... »

Silence.

« Mais cela m'aurait au moins préparé à réagir... Moins stupidement... »

- Te crois-tu stupide, Naruto ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ? questionna-t-il plutôt en se retournant.

Janov était drapé de noir cette fois. Il avait une cape similaire à Naruto, sauf qu'elle était entièrement en accord avec le personnage ; sombre, fluette, le contraire exact du déguisement qu'il avait pris lors de leur rencontre. Le vieillard maigrichon s'écarta de la tombe sur laquelle il était assis, et s'avança avec aise vers Naruto qui le fixait continuellement.

Janov lui retourna le regard.

- Quels sont tes projets ?

- Nos projets ?

- Tu t'es fait à l'idée alors ? répliqua Janov en souriant légèrement.

Naruto acquiesça.

- Je n'ai plus rien qui ne me retient ici de toute façon. Et il y a des choses que je dois encore découvrir...

- Je suppose que tu connais maintenant ta nouvelle dénomination...

Naruto le regarda longuement sans rien dire.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

...

- Je ne peux rien dire.

- Pourquoi ... ?

...

- C'est encore une chose que tu refuses de me dire ? requit Naruto les bras croisés.

- Erreur, en outre de certaines autres raisons qui me sont propres, c'est encore une chose dont tu n'es pas encore prêt à en connaître la teneur, comme ici tu ne fus prêt à connaître ce qui est arrivé à Konoha.

- Détruite ? intervint Naruto sans ciller cette fois.

Janov acquiesça puis rejeta son regard vers le firmament décoré d'une multitude d'étoiles scintillantes :

- Il est temps de te dévoiler une partie de mon secret... Notre secret désormais... Je suis sûr, Naruto, que tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne peux plus utiliser de chakra, n'est-ce pas ?

Il vit Naruto cligner des yeux succinctement, puis il poursuivit : « Ma mission d'origine est d'enquêter sur justement ce qui fut l'origine de cette disparition... Même si cela m'a au final amené sur un autre point... »

- Lequel ? demanda Naruto d'une voix qu'il ne désirait rendre tremblante.

Janov lui dévoila un sourire peiné.

- Celui sur l'origine de la destruction de Konoha, liée justement à l'extinction massive de la source spirituelle des hommes sur cette terre.

...

- Cela explique le statut d'historien ainsi ?

Le sourire de Janov se transforma en rictus puis il lui tendit la main. Les astres semblaient s'illuminer à l'horizon de cette poignée de main tendue. Les yeux du vieil homme s'embrasèrent soudain d'une nouvelle vigueur.

- Alors ? Prêt pour faire un bout de chemin ensemble ?

Naruto inspira pleinement l'air environnant, avant de le relâcher dans un râle :

« Allons-y... »

Oui... Il devait aller de l'avant... Toujours de l'avant...

Oui.

C'était un nouveau départ.

* * *

**A/N** : J'aurai pu délivrer ce chapitre bien avant, mais comme j'ai eu des jours assez mouvementés, j'ai été dans l'impossibilité de vous offrir ce chapitre. Donc le voilà avec un peu de retard, comme d'habitude...

Merci Gab pour ces commentaires mais je ne peux te répondre concernant ce qu'il s'est passé vu que c'est justement le coeur de l'intrigue où tout se révolutionne autour justement de "ce qui s'est passé".

J'espère hiey que ce chapitre répond à une partie de tes interrogations. Pour le reste, je ne peux rien dire puisque cela fera parti intégrante de l'intrigue de l'histoire.

Comme d'hab', à la revoyure !


	5. Tableau de vérité

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Tableau de vérité**

* * *

Le _Hokage _de Konoha, comme il aimait se faire appeler, était le garde chef de sa grande agglomération de cent mille habitants. Il se situait au sommet de l'échelon des forces de polices unies de la région. Celui-ci se balançait sporadiquement sur sa chaise en osier qui grinçait abominablement sous son poids écrasant. Coiffé d'un chapeau en toit bleu, celui-ci toisait par la fenêtre un verre de vin à la main les étoiles défiler inlassablement dans le firmament.

Quelqu'un toqua alors expressément à la porte.

Le rondelet bonhomme feignit l'ignorance en clignant des yeux, ne voulant pas détourner les yeux de ce spectacle anodin.

« Monsieur le Hokage ! », se fit entendre brusquement une voix en dehors.

Le ventripotent interpelé soupira, puis appuya sur le bouton dessous son bureau, enclenchant ainsi un mécanisme qui eut pour conséquence de faire déverrouillage le loquet récalcitrant, tant est qu'un sous-fifre essoufflé qui nettoyait son front de sueur s'embarqua immédiatement à l'intérieur.

- Alors ?! Concernant le criminel ? Des nouvelles ?! s'enquit-il à son subalterne qui lui rétorqua au quart de tour au garde-à-vous.

- Oui monsieur ! Nous avons finalement réussi à le localiser !

- Fort bien ! répliqua l'officier maître, où est-il alors ?

- Eh bien, il se dirige tout droit à l'extérieur de la ville...

- Et alors ? Pourquoi nos troupes ne tentent-elles pas de le rattraper ?

Une goutte de sueur perla sur la joue du secrétaire.

- Eh bien... Nous avons eu... quelques petits problèmes...

- Qui sont ?!

...

Le subordonné donna timidement un petit papier à son dirigeant qui demeura alors figé, comme terrorisé devant cette terrible missive.

- Quoi ?! Le _Détenteur _est dans Konoha ?! glapit-il presque en écarquillant ses yeux globuleux.

L'autre acquiesça tétanisé de peur.

« Et vous, bande d'empotés, ne l'avez pas remarqué ?! », vociféra hors de ses gonds l'homme patate en lui jetant son carnet d'adresse. Son assistant croula sous la table telle une petite sourie galvanisée.

Alors, le chef se leva en écrasant ses mains sur son dossier, puis se dirigea, les poings croisés dans le dos, jusqu'à la fenêtre, où de là, il sortit une petite cigarette de sa poche et inhala la fumée pleinement ses poumons avant de la recracher un court instant plus tard. Un éclair transperça la voûte céleste, si bien que l'on entendit à peine le murmure sinistre de cet homme dur :

« L'_informateur_ et la cible ne quitteront pas ce village, ça je peux _vous_ le garantir... »

* * *

Froissement de tissus, martelage de sabots, ajustement de baudriers et de capuches...

S'imprégnant complètement de l'obscurité de la nuit, les deux voyageurs voguèrent ...

Un étrange sourire s'inscrit alors sur les lèvres de Janov.

* * *

Une myriade d'homme en allure bleu convergeait vers une même ruelle. Armés tous de carabines, ils avançaient avec précaution vers l'endroit où se terraient les criminels. Les astres resplendissaient, et les ombres dansaient avec palpitation sur les sombres murs.

* * *

Une main se posa sur son épaule. L'adolescent blond se retourna et y vit à travers le voile de son guide une étincelle rouge colorier ses orifices.

« Nous y sommes presque Naruto... »

Celui-ci acquiesça en retour, puis regarda à nouveau devant lui. Les ténèbres se condensaient au fond du couloir...

* * *

Des bruits de carriole se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'embranchure. Les hommes casqués qui y étaient agglomérés se tinrent prêts à intervenir avec promptitude.

* * *

Une goûte de sueur perla du front de Naruto. Il savait que cela risquerait de mal tourner. Mais il avait foi en Janov, c'était le seul être en qui il pouvait réellement avoir confiance dorénavant.

* * *

Cloc... Cloc... Cloc...

Trois doigts se levèrent, puis se courbèrent vers l'avant. Sinueusement, les troupes armées encerclèrent la charrette menée par deux personnes encapuchonnées ayant leurs bras intégralement recouverts.

« Halte là, vous n'irez pas plus loin ! », vociféra le chef de l'escarmouche en levant le membre antérieur. Toutefois, son cri soudain et hostile effraya les montures qui, dans un hennissement, embarquèrent la voiture dans une folle course. Renversé, l'homme replu récria à ses hommes de la poursuivre.

* * *

« Vite Naruto ! Nous devons nous dépêcher ! »

Un manteau à la longue ramure noire voltigea.

* * *

Les forces de police avaient été forcées d'abattre les montures. Tristement d'ailleurs, puisque celles-ci paraissaient appartenir à celles manquantes de l'enclave. Le chariot se désagrégea à la chute des animaux, touchés par balle. Les deux conducteurs se retrouvèrent ainsi momentanément à terre, inertes, cachés seulement par leur cape et ployant sous la crasse. Au moment d'ailleurs où l'instigateur de la brigade allait relever l'identité des deux fugitifs, il fut interrompu par le _Hokage_ en personne.

« Faites place. Seul moi connait le véritable visage de notre _informateur_. »

Sur ces mots, le sous-fifre s'écarta, et laissa la main du chérif relever le pan de la cagoule de l'individu.

Et ses yeux s'agrandirent...

* * *

« Laisse moi négocier la situation... », souffla l'individu drapé de noir à son camarade.

Naruto le suivait au trot.

* * *

« Vous ?! Qui êtes-vous ?! »

Deux hommes emmaillotés et bâillonnés avaient substitué ceux que le maire recherchait. Ceux-ci répondirent par des mouvements frénétiques. L'homme au ventre arrondi se retourna vers les autres hagards positionnés derrière lui.

« Qu'attendez-vous, bande d'incapables ?! Déligotez les ! »

Ceux-ci s'empressèrent de complaire aux rudes instructions de leur supérieur. Une minute plus tard, le premier à avoir été complètement libéré prévint avec empressement à son chef :

- Hokage-sama ! Alors que nous allions réceptionner la carriole comme indiquée sur notre fiche de mission, le _Détenteur_ nous a pris par surprise alors qu'on faisait notre ronde. Il a étourdi mon coéquipier avec un coup de massue. Au moment où j'allais sortir mon arme, un de ses sbires m'a pris par derrière en immobilisant mes bras, puis le _Détenteur_ a fini le travail. Nous nous sommes réveillés, immobilisés ainsi, mains liées et accrochées fermement aux rennes du chariot.

- Tss, j'ai été berné encore une fois... maugréa le nain au ventre rebondi. Celui-ci écarquilla alors les yeux, avant de se rappeler de ce que le _Détenteur_ convoitait réellement.

* * *

- À quelle escouade appartenez-vous vous deux ?! ordonna le garde en bleu, son arme dirigée vers eux.

Les deux hommes tapis dans les ombres du corridor relevèrent leur capuche, révélant ainsi le commun casque bleu des troupes de Konoha.

- Premier régiment, deuxième cohorte, deuxième matricule ! répliqua d'une voix sûre le plus vieux des deux.

- Papier !

Main tendue, présentant le justificatif, la vérification fut rapide.

Ils entrèrent promptement dans le sanctuaire.

* * *

« Courrez ! Nous devons les atteindre avant que le _Détenteur_ n'_y_ entre ! »

Un tremblement de terre s'enclencha au rythme effréné des pas des soldats en course.

* * *

Janov et Naruto se retrouvèrent dans une sombre salle. Seule une stèle au milieu portant des glyphes étranges et illisibles se distinguait par un anneau de lumière provenant de la voûte du musée. Naruto avait regardé seulement distraitement les oeuvres d'art sur le chemin. Il avait remarqué que celles-ci représentaient des scènes qu'il connaissait bien, des scènes qu'il avait vécu en vérité...

Des scènes de l'ancienne Konoha.

Alors, hochant la tête, il perçut son guide avancer lentement vers l'insolite pierre. Ses manches frémissantes trahissaient le trouble qui l'habitait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », l'interrompit Naruto dans sa lente marche, titillé de curiosité.

Janov ne sembla pas avoir entendu sa question tant qu'il continua vers la dalle, toujours absorbé ses inscriptions antiques. Au bout du troisième pas toutefois, la voix du blond parut l'atteindre comme il se retourna en murmurant :

- Ceci... est une carte.

- Une carte, une carte pourquoi ? requit Naruto déçu. N'ayant reçu les instructions de la mission, il s'était attendu à mieux de la part de son surprenant congénère qui hocha alors la tête :

- En vérité, c'est un morceau de carte... Un indice du puzzle... chuchota-t-il dans un souffle aride en palpant la roche façonnée.

Anticipant la prochaine question de Naruto, il poursuivit : « Et ce serait trop long à t'expliquer le contenu. Aide moi, Naruto, » requit l'intrépide vieillard en s'agenouillant devant la pierre, « Nous devons l'emmener avec - »

Bang !

Janov et Naruto retournèrent la tête.

« Alors comme ça, vous croyez vraiment pouvoir filer ainsi avec le trésor de Konoha à vos basques ? Vous m'en voyez fortement désolé de m'interposer ! »

Cette voix nasillarde appartenait à un ventripotent nain à la manne éparse, tenant une sorte de carabine portable à une main.

- Pas vraiment, j'attendais justement votre arrivée, monsieur le _Hokage_, rétorqua affablement Janov en se relevant.

- Ah bon ? Et t'attendais-tu, cher _Détenteur_, à être encerclé par une centaine de mes hommes ?

Des bruits de pas provinrent de l'unique porte de la salle. Naruto vit une dizaine hommes équipés d'armes à feu s'engouffrer dans la pièce, et se mettre en joue devant le petit vieux hautain, qui frémit alors d'extase :

« Cela fait vingt ans que j'attendais l'occasion d'enfin te cerner ! »

Après cette tirade, le nain s'enorgueillit de triomphe. Toutefois, son éclat s'éteignit comme il voyait l'étincelle amusée de Janov ne quitter son regard tandis que lui, lui répliqua amène :

- Si tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pris mes dispositions en venant ici, je crois que tu me sous-estimes largement, petit _rat_.

Écarquillant les yeux face à l'insulte, le nain vit Janov lever lentement une main à côté de son visage et se tenir immobile.

- Tu m'enverras toutes tes contre-danses, mais mon ami et moi devons vous laisser !

Il claqua alors des doigts.

...

Mais rien ne se passa.

Naruto ne manqua pas l'étonnement se percer dans les prunelles de son camarade, ni le roucoulement désagréable du nain :

- Un problème technique ?

- Rien de vraiment dérangeant, répliqua Janov sans perdre sa contenance.

Il reclaqua des doigts plusieurs fois, mais rien ne se déroula non plus. Janov sembla d'abord passer de la surprise, à l'agacement, puis à une curiosité non feinte, qu'il témoigna d'ailleurs à son interlocuteur :

- Qu'as-tu fait de mes dispositifs placés ici ?

- Crois-tu vraiment que je ferai face au _Détenteur_ sans avoir préparé le terrain prime abord ? J'en attendais plus de toi, terroriste !

« Un terroriste ? », intervint Naruto étonné, attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui.

- Hmm... Toi, tu es... Ah oui ! Tu dois être la cible du _Détenteur_. Amusant qu'il ait pris sous son aile un tel -

- Et qui est ce Détenteur ? le coupa immédiatement Naruto survolté soudainement, bien que son éclat ne put tirer des lèvres du nain qu'un sourire tolérant :

- Il ne t'a rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? Voyant que l'adolescent à la peau mâte ne répondit pas, il continua : « C'est bien son genre... Le _Détenteur_ fait parti d'une terrible organisation dont le but n'est autre que de renverser l'ordre du monde en place. Il recrute généralement, comme ses collaborateurs, les gamins de ton genre ; naïfs et facilement manipulables. Tu n'es pas le premier, et tu ne seras certainement pas le dernier à tomber dans leur trappe. Celui que tu considères comme ton apparent nouveau mentor n'est autre qu'un traître doublé d'un lâche et d'un assassin en guise de ça. Il profite de ton inconscience et de ton innocence pour avoir de la main-oeuvre facile, qu'il n'hésite pas à jeter quand le besoin s'en ressent. Il n'est qu'un - »

- Janov n'est pas comme ça ! s'écria Naruto avec verve, ne supportant pas que quelqu'un insulte un de ses amis - son seul ami désormais.

Mais son éclat ne fut rétorqué que par un petit rire :

- Uhuhuh... Cela veut-il dire qu'il t'a déjà endoctriné, c'est ça? Dis moi... Golan, n'est-ce pas ? formula le nain en sortant un papier qui était fourré dans sa poche. « Depuis combien de temps le connais-tu ? T'a-t-il donné au moins son vrai nom ? T'a-t-il même confié son nom de code et sa réelle identité ? Qui est-il pour toi ? Comment l'as-tu connu ? Comment - »

- Je me moque de toutes vos questions !

- Oh non gamin ! Justement, ces questions ont toute leur importance ! Comment crois-tu que ce "Janov" cloisonne ses proies ? Il les conditionne, les plonge dans le désespoir. Il ressort ainsi de leur point de vue comme leur seule issue une fois qu'il a fermé toutes les autres portes. Il leur donne un but, un sens à leur existence, un nouveau nom, avant de les mettre _définitivement _sous sa coupe. Il les asservit littéralement. Il est, je dois l'avouer comme ses collaborateurs, un véritable expert en manipulation, ainsi qu'un maître dans l'art de disséquer l'esprit humain de même que ses faiblesses.

- C'est faux ! hurla Naruto les yeux fermés.

- Ah bon ? Réfléchis à ce qui s'est réellement déroulé depuis ton arrivé ici, _Golan_. Comment les forces de police t'ont-elles, à ton avis, retrouver lorsque tu terrais seul, dans ta _ruelle_, après le bazar que tu as mis au restaurant de la Lune ? Qui c'est, d'après toi, qui les avertit ? Étrange coïncidence, ne trouves-tu pas, que ce Janov se soit retrouver au bon moment, au bon endroit, pour te cueillir après ta débâcle du meurtre de l'officier ?

Naruto agrandit les yeux à la révélation. C'est vrai ! Comment Janov avait-il pu le retrouver ? Et puis tous ces signes bizarres... Le fait qu'il ne lui confiait rien... Le fait qu'il répondait toujours évasivement à ses questions... qu'il s'adaptait à son rythme, à son train de vie... Et cette poudre blanche qu'il lui avait donné, était-elle aussi responsable de ses hallucinations ?

Naruto fut tiré dans ces pensées soudaine par le soufflement d'une voix familière proche.

« Naruto... »

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui. Janov lui dit bien en face distinctement cette fois : « Crois seulement ce que tu penses être juste. Seul toi peut estimer ce qui est la vérité, et ce qui ne l'est pas... »

Mais la voix du nain fit bifurquer leur regard.

« Excellent ! Vraiment excellent ! C'est exactement la phrase qu'il fallait dire ! J'applaudis, j'applaudis,_ Janov_ ! Allons _Golan_, viens vers moi, vers nous, vers le bien ! Il n'y a pas d'avenir au côté de cet individu. Si tu te rends maintenant sans conditions, je pourrai te ménager une réduction de peine pour ton crime. Je sais que malgré tout, tu es innocent dans tout ça, c'est pourquoi je m'assurerai que tu sois bien loti ! »

Naruto se tourna vers le vieillard aux vêtements ébènes. Celui-ci avait la tête penchée et ne disait rien. Naruto se retourna alors vers le nain souriant, coiffé du chapeau représentant l'Ordre. Que devait-il choisir ? Qui devait-il croire ?

Le jeune homme à la peau mâte regarda alors encore une fois Janov qui demeurait toujours silencieux, ses yeux le fixant intensément.

...

Naruto soupira alors.

Il alla à une dégaine lente et tranquille vers le nain dont le sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers lui. Celui-ci s'avança à son tour vers Naruto, poignée de main tendue vers lui avec un air chaleureux.

« Tu as fait le bon choix, Golan ! », affirma le petit homme en souriant.

Naruto lui rendit un sourire tout aussi mièvre en prenant sa main.

« Le problème... », commença-t-il, « c'est que Golan n'est pas mon vrai nom, et que surtout ; je n'ai jamais aimé suivre les règles ! »

À cette phrase, Naruto saisit la nuque du petit homme, en tordant le poignet qui portait l'arme à feu de l'autre, avant de les ramener vers son cou, entravant ainsi tous ses mouvements.

« Ne bougez plus ! Au moindre mouvement, je l'égorge ! », vociféra le blond en s'écartant des troupes du nain qui se débattaient avec rage :

« Qu'attendez-vous pour venir m'aider !? Vitbuargh - »

« Ta_ gueule_ ! », lui récrimina Naruto en lui mettant un couteau sous la gorge.

Soudain, un rire retentit derrière, un rire sinistre et froid. Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil à l'arrière, puis aperçut brièvement les yeux de son sombre compagnon se colorier d'une lueur violette.

« Bravo associé ! Retiens le, je m'occupe du reste ! »

D'un retour de cape, Janov s'enveloppa pleinement de noir, camouflant pendant une fraction de seconde tous ses gestes. Puis de son vêtement ample, une fumée épaisse en ressortit pour englober totalement l'espace. Un claquement se fit entendre au plafond et les miliciens levèrent leur tête pour y distinguer une sorte de grappin s'y amorcer.

« Ta main ! », retentit la voix de l'intrépide vieillard.

Naruto, du dense brouillard, tendit son membre vers l'aurore. Lorsqu'il sentit une force s'exercer sur son bras, il relâcha son emprise sur le nain en appliquant un coup de pied dans son dos. Il s'envola alors, emporté par le balancement rapide provenant de l'énergie centrifuge accumulée depuis le point d'ancrage vers le vitrail surplombant la cathédrale. Une explosion de verre brisé détonna alors en altitude :

Ils avaient traversé la fente.

Et un hurlement suivit : « Poursuivez les ! Ils ne doivent en aucun cas nous échapper ! Déployez les _chasseurs_ à leur poursuite ! »

* * *

Les habitants de la localité ouvraient leur fenêtre pour voir ce qui déclenchait un tel boucan à l'extérieur. La lune planait loin dans le ciel, et réverbérait par sa lumière dans tous les environs. Les spectateurs furtifs virent deux ombres en déroute qui sautaient de toit en toit vers la sortie de la ville. L'une d'entre elles portait à son dos un sac semblant transporter une sorte de dalle, une table plus précisément...

Puis alors, ces deux-ci s'arrêtèrent. Une arme tranchante se pointa d'un individu à l'autre et une voix caverneuse déclama sentencieusement : « Maintenant, dis moi qui tu es vraiment ! »

Les engrenages étaient en branle.


End file.
